houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-Houkai DLC News 2
Article from miHoYo Houkai 3rd BBS The captain is good, and I wish you all a good~ During the Spring Festival, the little followers received many new "playbacks" of the captain's new gameplay. Well, in the next few days, we will bring you a series of gameplay information of the "Post-Houkai DLC". Before that, let ’s get a general overview of the "Post-Houkai DLC"~ Get to know the "Post-Houkai DLC" quickly "Post-Houkai DLC" is a new open world that will be launched in version 3.8. It has new plots, maps, and manipulative characters beyond the main story. In addition, captain can also experience new "high-dimensional battles" and "joint QTE in the air (such as A character hits the enemy and triggers B character QTE Appearance) "etc. There will be multiple versions of "Post-Houkai DLC", and the storyline and some gameplay will gradually be unlocked. During the opening of the gameplay, there will also be supporting activities. If you actively participate, you can get 4 ★ weapons, Houkai Core, supply cards, crystals and other rewards~ (Pictures of the past period >>> Click here) Latest Post-Houkai DLC Battle demonstration & Boss showcase Latest combat skills show QTE Link Boss showcase Plot gameplay So, after understanding the "Post-Houkai DLC" and the latest battle showcase, let's start the gameplay introduction~ Similar to the existing open world, the "Post-Houkai DLC" also has mainline plots, side missions, and adventure commissions. In the main story, you will be a special attacker, exploring the shocking secret hidden in St. Fontaine in the "City of Rebirth" in the 8th year after the Houkai. In the journey of mystery, there will also be some special "branch events", which may make you know your teammates better, or become more familiar with the city~ Investigation level In the "Post-Houkai DLC", the unlocking of the story is closely related to its unique "Investigation level". "Investigation level" is the key to play Post-Houkai DLC. After completing the plot missions or exorcism commissions, the captain can accumulate investigation experience and improve the investigation level. Raise the investigation level, the captain can gradually unlock subsequent plots and new characters, and the level of the character will also increase with the investigation level. At the same time, with the promotion of the investigation level and the promotion of the mainline, you can also unlock more ways to play adventure commissions and get more exploration permission for more areas of the adventure map. Of course, you can also get level rewards by increasing the investigation level. The reward includes the development materials applicable to the "Post-Houkai DLC", and also includes the Crystal / Asterite and other suitable rewards for the main game~ During the event, strive to improve the investigation level, and actively participate in the gameplay can also get 4★ weapons, Houkai core, supply cards and more event rewards~ So that’s all for today~ Don't miss the content about character growth /skills in Post Houkai DLC! The above content is a screen under development, and it is still under continuous testing. It does not represent the final online quality~ Category:Post-Houkai DLC